The present disclosure relates to a supramolecular assembly for therapeutic agent delivery, and more specifically, to the use of hexahydrotriazine (HT) and hemiaminal (HA)molecules, oligomers, and polymers derived from aromatic, aliphatic, and/or polyether diamines to create carbonate containing supramolecular therapeutic agent delivery assemblies.
Biodegradable polymers are receiving increasing attention in a wide variety of medical and pharmaceutical applications. Synthetic polymers are of particular interest as the synthetic polymers may provide desirable versatility in delivering various therapeutic agents. Synthetic polymers may be tailored, copolymerized or produced with variations in operational conditions to tune specific properties or target specific needs or applications. Various properties of synthetic polymers that may be selectively modified include hydrophobicity, crystallinity, degradability, solubility, and resistivity to specific pH conditions, among others. These synthetic polymers may be configured to provide therapeutic agents in topical or oral delivery applications. Typical components of oral delivery applications include polymers, such as polystyrene or polyacrylates, utilized as a non-degradable scaffold which is physically blended with the therapeutic agent. The polymers are then passed through the intestine intact after digestion. However, currently utilized polymers often lack characteristics which allow for highly targeted therapeutic delivery. Consequently, the therapeutic agent is delivered with a reduced degree localized metabolism specificity with little or no control over the rate at which the therapeutic agent enters the bloodstream.
Thus, what is needed in the art are improved materials for therapeutic agent delivery.